Pretty Pictures
by huntingforwitches
Summary: Hot young star Edward Cullen is on a downward spiral and facing a major image crisis. Voice actress Bella Swan prefers to remain within her safety net, not ready to move on from her tumultuous past. When they are cast in an animated movie together, Edward is instantly smitten with the fiercely private Bella. Can they each be just what the other needs? OOC, AH, Canon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, a new story from me (Happy Easter! hehe). I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I like to play with the characters and create my own plots ;)**

**Chapter 1: An introduction to our Leading Man ...**

* * *

BLIND GOSSIP ITEM:

This young B+/A couple seem like they're made for each other. However, underneath the surface, it appears not all is well. The actress, who prefers to stay home, is tired of this actor's perchance for partying. They were recently heard having a not-too-discreet argument at Takao where the actress stormed out, leaving the actor to pay the bill and face the curious glances of other diners!

Note: It's not James Hunter and Victoria Sage.

XXX

Someone's Secret Gossip Blog Spot:

Edward Cullen caused a stir when he showed up at pop singer Riley Biers's 21st birthday party on Saturday night. We had no idea that the two were pals! As our exclusive pictures show, the 25 year old actor certainly showed Riley how to handle those tequila shots. Edward was sans long-term girlfriend Tanya Denali, who is currently in Canada filming the hotly anticipated movie 'Eclipse'.

XXX

Z List Celebrity Blog:

Tanya Denali looks like she's not dwelling over the recent pictures of boyfriend Edward Cullen partying in Vegas. The young actress was seen out in Vancouver, where she was having a celebratory dinner with her French co-star Laurent Thomas as filming for Eclipse wraps up. The two looked to be in deep discussion and barely paid any attention to other diners. Perhaps they were busy discussing their next project, a potential sequel to Eclipse?

XXX

LA Confidential:

Christmas is a time to be festive. Well, unless you're Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali. Our exclusive pictures show the pair looking sour-faced as they left Taqueria Los Anaya, doing little to dispel rumours that their relationship is on the rocks. We guess that busy filming schedules and the end of filming their blockbuster franchise series, Deep Ocean, might see the young couple having a little less in common.

XXX

Weekly Scoop Magazine:

EXCLUSIVE: Tanya Denali leaves Edward Cullen to elope with Laurent Thomas!

Our exclusive photos show the loved-up pair as their private jet landed in Charles De Gaulle airport, France, for what is believed to be their honeymoon.

The whirlwind romance has completely blindsided Hollywood, where everyone was still under the impression that Denali, 24, was still with heart-throb Cullen, 25. Although, sources close to the former lovers have since come forward to say that they pair had actually broken up last month.

"Edward is completely shocked. It's bad enough that Tanya had been having an affair during the final months of their relationship, but to then go and get married has hit him really hard," the source told Weekly Scoop.

Cullen and Denali, who are best known for the Deep Ocean movie series, where they met and became a couple, had been dating for almost three years. Denali met Thomas on the set of their movie Eclipse last summer. Thomas is a dramatic actor who had a very successful career in France, before transferring to Hollywood where he made his mark in the critically acclaimed independent film, 'Trackers' last year.

Comment was sought from respective representatives with each refusing to comment.

XXX

BLIND GOSSIP ITEM:

This B list actor with A list name recognition has been having a tough time of late. Feeling thrown in the deep end with his private life, previous pursuits which were once easy to keep under-wraps are suddenly becoming more and more difficult to hide. Rumours are washing up everywhere about the rumoured recreational drug habits of our leading man, as well as the new company he's keeping, which is certainly keeping old – and more trustworthy – friends away. Our actor needs to have a serious look at who he's spending time with, otherwise he better be prepared for the eventual drama they will bring, both professionally and personally.

Note: It's not Tyler Crowley.

XXX

Z List Celebrity Blog:

Perhaps Edward Cullen should just move into the Chateau Marmont, he seems to spend so much time there! The actor was spotted sneaking out of there again on Friday night with none other than Jane Volturi, 23, who is known more for being a party girl these days rather than what started as a promising acting career.

It's stated that the pair ended up at Riley Biers's house, where a party ensued till at least 4am in the morning, according to unhappy neighbours.

XXX

LA Confidential:

It was great to see Edward Cullen turn up to the premier of future brother-in-law Jasper Whitlock's film, 'Intuition'.

The film is the directorial debut for Whitlock, 28 years, who is engaged to Cullen's sister and manager, Alice Cullen, 27 years.

Whilst the two did not pose for any pictures together, sources say that Edward seemed happy to be there to support his friend and future brother-in-law.

XXX

Someone's Secret Gossip Blog Spot:

We thought we had seen the last of Edward Cullen and Jane Volturi together, with the actor seeming to be avoiding the young starlet, after allegedly receiving some stern advice from his team about who he spends time with. However, the two were at it again, reportedly all over each other at their favourite hang-out, the Chateau Marmont on Saturday night.

The two left together, with paparazzi capturing these pictures of a rather tired looking Cullen leaving the starlet's gated community sometime the next morning.

XXX

Z List Celebrity Blog:

EXCLUSIVE: Pictures of Edward Cullen holding unidentified bag of white powder before using it!

Photos taken at a recent Hollywood party and exclusively submitted to our blog show the young star handling what appears to be drug paraphernalia.

According to our sources at the party, Cullen arrived looking glassy eyed and tired. He proceeded to sit in a corner all night with a group that included his alleged on/off girlfriend Jane Volturi. Sources say that the tempestuous pair got into an argument that ended with Cullen pushing over a table full of drinks and storming out.

While rumours of Cullen's alleged drug use have been circulating for some time, according to sources, it became worse after he broke up with long term girlfriend Tanya Denali.

"Edward used to enjoy the occasional bump at a party, but in recent months it's become much worse. His friends and family are concerned for his welfare. His career is at risk if he doesn't clean up his act."

Cullen's representatives were contacted for comment but have remained silent.

XXX

* * *

**AN: Soooooo ... interested in reading more? Let me know ... **

**On a side note, celebrity culture is kind of fascinating. To me, it's like this big ball of weird consumption ... I enjoy reading Hollywood Twifics so I wanted to try my hand at it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Cheers,**

**HFW**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for the lovely reviews for chapter 1. Also, thank you to those who alerted and favourited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight … I just like to put these characters in my own plots ;)

Song rec: Inhaler - Foals

* * *

**Chapter 2: The fallout …**

**EPOV:**

"Wake up!"

What is that fucking noise? God, my head hurts.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you will get out of this fucking bed right now!"

"Mmph." _Urgh_, my mouth feels like it's filled with saw dust and tastes like ass.

"I know you're awake, Edward. GET UP."

_Fucking Alice … _why does she need to be so loud? I crack an eyelid open and see my sister standing over my bed, arms crossed and scowl etched on her face. If she wasn't so tiny, I might actually be scared right now.

"Geez, Alice, can you tone it down a bit? Your voice is, like, vibrating through my skull right now," I mutter and pull my blankets up to my chin.

"Tone it down? _Tone it down?!_" Alice screeches incredulously before picking some papers up from my bedside table and shoving them in my face. "You have a look at these pictures and tell me to tone it down!"

I lean back a bit and my eyes focus on the pictures in front of me. Well, it's me. Wasn't that at that party the other night? Yeah, I remember – OH SHIT! Fuck, is that me … um … _shit shit shit! _

"Care to explain why you've been photographed with what looks like drugs, brother-dearest?" she asks sarcastically.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"Well? I'm waiting, Edward. Explain to me just what the hell is going on?!"

I roughly grab the pictures and take a closer look at them. It looks like whoever was sitting across from me that night must have had a very discreet camera … fuck! I desperately try to recall who was sitting with me that night and when it hits me I throw the photos down.

"Jane!"

I had, after all, finally told that harpy Jane to fuck off and never talk to me again. She told me that I would regret ending things with her and I had laughed in her face. Well, she sure proved me wrong … _fuck_! Jane may not have taken those photos … my money is on her whore of a lackey Gianna for actually taking the picture … but Jane's the mastermind, for sure.

"You mean to tell me that you're still spending time with that bitch?" Alice demands.

I sit up in the bed and put the pictures down. "No … well, not any more. Last night I told her to fuck off, and this appears to be her revenge."

"Great, just great. What did I tell you about her, Edward?"

"Fuck off, Alice, don't talk to me like I'm a child!" I snap.

Her eyebrows go up. "Well, I would talk to you like an adult if you acted like one! Seriously! Jane Volturi … that girl is nasty!"

As Alice continues to rant at me, I have no response for her, because, well Jane Volturi _is _nasty. And now I'm fucked.

"—give him time, they tell me … it's normal to party at his age; let him get it out of his system they tell me; he's getting over Tan—"

"Don't say her fucking name!" I snap angrily. I really, really do not want to talk about that cheating bitch.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Fine, Edward … whatever. Have another meltdown and then GET OVER IT! I've given you months now … months! But it's time for me to intervene. This behaviour has gone on for long enough. I'm not standing by and watching my brother destroy both his health and his career!"

"Worried you'll lose your cut, Alice?" I retort nastily before getting out of bed and moving towards my ensuite. "Fuck off. I need a shower and I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Oh, I don't think so, Mister. You're going to get into that shower, wake up, and then you're going to come downstairs and we will be strategizing on how to fix the major fuck up that your career has become."

"Fuck off—"

"Don't you _dare _speak to me that way!" she cuts in angrily. "Do you know who I was on the phone with this morning?"

I try to act nonchalant because I know it will piss her off. "Who? The gossip rags? Like I care! Tell them no comment – it's not that hard."

"Besides them, Edward. I got some other calls …"

"Oh, please don't leave me in suspense, Alice," I retort sarcastically.

She shakes her head at me and I'm suddenly thrown off by how quickly her expression turns from angry to sad. "Spielberg's and Eastwood's reps … they're no longer interested in negotiating, Edward," she says quietly; a complete 360 turn from her previous shouting.

I turn around quickly, immediately hiding myself from my sister and storm into the bathroom, slamming the door with such force I'm surprised it doesn't fall off its hinges.

I face the mirror and run a hand over my face. I look like shit, and now my career is shit. My _life_ is shit.

_Well, fuck_.

After my shower, I quietly make my way downstairs. I feel like I'm suffocating as I try to take in what's happened this morning. I have to convince myself that this isn't some weird dream that I'm going to wake up from. This is real …

I haven't even been up for an hour and already my life feels like it's crumbling around me.

I can't stop thinking about Jane, the photos, and the fact that I've just been dumped from negotiations of being in two movies I was desperate to be a part of. Those films were going to help me cement my place as a serious actor in Hollywood. And now …. Now everyone will just view me as another young star gone bad.

_You did it to yourself!_

I quickly push that thought out of my mind and walk into my kitchen, only to find that Alice has already made me a coffee and is currently in the process of preparing a bowl of cereal.

"Sit down," she orders and points to the breakfast bar.

I pull myself onto the stool and remain silent. I know that it would be a mistake to say anything. I want to punch a wall, or something equally violent, but I am pretty sure Alice would try to commit me if I did.

"Edward, I know you're in shock right now, but this can be fixed as long as you're willing to knuckle down and work."

"I do work, Alice," I snap.

Alice nods. "Yes, you do. Work hard, play hard … blah, blah, blah. You're on your way to rehab, Edward. You can't keep this up. I'm worried about you; we're _all_ worried about you."

I look up at her. "You mean Mom and Dad sent you?" I sneer. Great, just great. So all my family was talking behind my back about me.

"Edward, you need help! This cannot go on! Get over your stupid pride and see this for what it really is!" she snaps and shoves the bowl of cereal down in front of me.

I don't reply and concentrate instead on the food in front of me, biting back the bitter feelings that were threatening to bubble over. Alice didn't know what she was talking about. So what if I liked to go out and have fun? I was young, rich, successful and single. What was the big problem?! Why was I being punished for something that every person my age enjoys?

"We can fix this, Edward. You just need to lie low … actually quit with the partying altogether," she said.

"Alice—"

"No, do not even start. No more denial … Just … Just stop, okay?"

My head drops into my hands and I sigh loudly before running my hands through my hair. The reality of what's going on seems like it's hitting me in small bursts and I feel like I'm being crushed. My chest feels tight and suddenly it's like I can't get enough air. I've just lost roles with two of the most respected directors in the industry.

And while I can blame Jane for her evil ways, I'm the one who was associating with her in the first place. I knew she was trouble … I knew she wouldn't take my rejection well.

I don't even notice that Alice has moved around the bar and is now rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"Edward, just breathe … We can fix this. _You_ can fix this. You know all I want is for you, my brother, to be happy," she says as I feel her hands run soothingly up and down my back.

I don't want to actually voice what's running through my head right now. That I'll never get another decent role again, that I just lost my two big chances and from now on it'll only be shit movies with equally shitty co-stars.

"Edward, look at me," Alice demands after what feels like an age.

I consider ignoring her, but I decide that it's not in my best interest to. Alice always ends up getting what she wants in the end.

"We can fix this," she continues. "I know you're not an addict, but this shit needs to stop. You can still fix things, if you show that this isn't who you really are. And I know it's not you."

I give a single nod and tell myself that I'm not addicted. I can stop at any time.

"Look, we'll take the lifestyle change day by day, alright? You're going to get back to being healthy … cut the booze and drugs." She firmly nods to herself before looking at me again. "Career-wise, I already have something for you. Well, something now that you're not going to be busy for the next few months."

"What?" I mumble.

"Just hear me out okay," she begins with a cautious tone.

"I don't like the way you've started already," I say.

Seriously, when people say shit like that it's because they know the other person is absolutely going to hate what they're about to say.

"Edward!" she snaps and punches my arm.

"Fucking ouch!" Alice might be small but she sure can hit pretty damn hard.

"Are you gonna listen now?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Even though I know I'm gonna hate the idea, sure – why not?"

"So I was talking to Garret and Kate Francis last weekend…"

I nodded. I knew Garret and Kate. Nice people, actually … well, nice for Hollywood, anyway. They were married and worked together for Twilight, the mega successful animation company. Garret wrote and Kate directed. Somehow, and don't ask me how, they maintained a proper relationship and were highly successful.

"Garret's got a film on the go, and he thought you'd be perfect for the lead male role."

I cocked an eyebrow at Alice. "Oh, I see." I let out a deep sigh and rubbed my face.

The only films Garret wrote were animated.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_.

It's not that I have anything against animated films, but I had never really shown an interest in pursuing them with regards to my own career. With that said, a lot of Hollywood leading men were currently embracing animated films. They were big bucks and appealed to a wide audience, making them extremely attractive to many actors and actresses.

"I don't know, Alice," I sigh. "I'm not sure it's me."

Alice blows out a frustrated breath. "Edward … you've just lost the chance with two roles that _were _'you' because you decided your partying was more important—"

"Hang on a fucking second—"

"No, _you _know I'm right. So swallow your ego and take a serious look at the script."

"Alice …"

"_No_, Edward. I've actually read it out of pure curiosity and it's a really, really good story." Alice walks over to her handbag and pulls out a script before walking back over and dropping it in front of me.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll read it."

A small smile curls Alice's lips. "Thank you. Edward … I'm not trying to lecture you, well … actually, yes I am. But you are at a crossroads at the moment. You either sink or swim. If you take this role, show you're serious, it'll look good to the industry … Then you can easily move on and regain your footing. However, if you swindle it and continue on the path you're on, no one will take your calls anymore, got it?"

I look down at the script, and I know she's right. This was officially the lowest point in my career, and I had no one to blame but myself. I picked up the script and read the title:

'_Pretty Pictures'_.

* * *

**AN: **Well, do you think Edward is serious? And what do you think of Alice?

Thank you for reading and supporting this story! :)

Cheers,

HFW


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, welcome!**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and am not trying to profit from this.

Song rec: Dissolve me - Alt-J

* * *

Alice and I are currently sitting at some overly trendy vegan restaurant – at Alice's insistence – in West Hollywood waiting for Garrett and Kate to show up.

I had read the script, reluctantly at first, but soon found myself enjoying it. The story centres around a young, unemployed, happy-go-lucky guy who stumbles upon a magic paintbrush. The paintbrush gives him extraordinary artistic ability, which he immediately takes advantage of. When he enters and starts winning art contests across the world, another talented artist (who happens to conveniently be a young, beautiful female) becomes suspicious of his abilities. From then on, the story twists and turns, until the truth comes out and the two characters somehow manage to fall in love.

The story was light-hearted, but kind of serious at the same time. The humour wasn't cheesy, thank god. I don't care what my situation is … I refuse to do any cheesy shit. Overall, I could tell this movie would have a broad appeal with children and adults alike.

I wondered why Garrett had even thought of me for the part. It wasn't like I was a 'happy-go-lucky' actor … nor would my appearance be visible. And I'm not being vain about that, by the way. Okay, maybe a little bit … but I know that a lot of the attention I receive is because of the way I look. That's just the way this industry is.

Alice was still talking to Jasper on her cell while I picked at some gross tofu creation in front of me.

_This meeting better be worthwhile, this food tastes like Big Foot's dick._

She finally got off her phone and looked up at me. "Jasper says hello."

"Hi, Jasper," I return in a sickly sweet voice and give her a smirk.

"Grow up, Edward," Alice huffs and proceeds to roll her eyes at me. "Now, remember what I said about this being an opportunity," she begins lecturing.

I tune out her rambling. I know she cares, but can she care with fewer words?

"Oh great, they're here!" Alice exclaims in excitement, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turn my attention to the good-looking couple entering the restaurant. Both Kate and Garret are fair haired – Kate's hair being an icy white blonde, while Garret's is more a dark, dirty blond – and both look like they are more suited to being on the big screen, rather than working behind the scenes.

They were the kind of couple that were completely synchronised whenever they were together; like now, as they walked towards us. I always thought it was kind of weird … a bit cultish … but I suppose it suited them.

"Alice, Edward!" Garrett greets with a genuine smile on his face, while Kate nods at the both of us. Garret was definitely the more outgoing of the two.

"Great to see you both," Alice says, hoping up to give them both a hug. I stand as well, hugging Kate and shaking hands with Garret.

"Hey, we finally had a chance to see Jasper's movie," Kate tells Alice. "It was absolutely amazing!"

"Oh, I'll let him know you said that! He'll be so pleased," Alice replies happily.

They sit down across from us as and immediately peruse the menu. Once the waitress comes and takes their orders, Garret leans back with his hands resting on the back of his head and smiles at me.

"So, Edward, you've read the script?" he asks.

I nod. "I did. It's really great."

"Would you be interested in it?"

"You want me to audition?" I ask.

"Nope. The part is yours if you want it," Kate says while taking a sip of sparkling water the waitress had just put down.

"Seriously?" I can't believe they'd just offer me a part like that. I mean, I've had that happen before … but not for this level of production. I knew that this film was going to be a huge summer release, and considering my current fucked up situation, that was good for me.

"Seriously." Garret nods.

"But … I mean, don't take this the wrong way … but why?"

"When I finished the script, and it got the go-ahead, for some reason I couldn't picture any other actor filling the role," Garret replied. "Call it instinct … or something else … but it's you, man."

I simply nod, taking his words in.

"Have you cast everyone yet?" Alice asks curiously.

"Pretty much," Kate replies. "We're just waiting to hear back from Bella Swan's manager to ensure her availability."

"Bella Swan?" I ask. "Who's that?"

"She's going to be the female lead. She's a voice actress … I've worked with her a lot. She's very talented," Kate explains.

"Oh okay." I'd never heard of her before. "What's she been in?"

"A lot," Garret replies. "She's worked with Disney, Pixar, and also has a recurring role on Ordinary Family."

The animated adult comedy cartoon? I fucking love that show.

"Oh, I love that show! What part does she play?" Alice asks.

"The daughter," Garret says.

_Mmmm, now I know that voice. Not bad. Not bad at all._

"Oh! _Now _I recognise her voice," Alice replies. "You're right, she's great."

"Yeah, well, we'll hear from her people in the next couple of days. Bella is pretty picky about her projects, so hopefully she's interested," Kate explains.

"So, Edward … do we have a deal?" Garret asks.

Here it was: I had to make a choice. Reading the script, and now sitting here with Garret and Kate, I actually had a really good gut feeling about the project … and to be honest, I hadn't felt that way about a part for a while. Even with the high-brow films I had been in negotiations for. Perhaps because I felt like I was sitting in a precarious place and Garret was handing me a metaphorical lifeline. For some reason, I knew this was right for me.

"I am, Garret. Thank you both for showing some faith in me –"

"Edward will sign anything required of him. We do realise you may have to make some promises to studio executives because of recent … events," Alice says.

"_Alice_ …" Could this be any more humiliating? I never thought I'd be one of _those_ actors that had to have some kind of 'behaviour clause' in their contract.

Alice sends me a death glare, which obviously means 'shut up' and I frown at her in return, the shame settling in my stomach like a heavy weight.

"Of course." Kate's response is serious and quiet. "We'll send all the paperwork through as soon as possible. That will include salary negotiations."

"Edward, we won't be able to pay you what you're probably used to … but, I hope you see this opportunity for what it is," Garret says. "I know you wouldn't look twice at this film a few weeks ago—"

"You don't know that," I say, trying to stop myself from snapping at the man.

While he probably has a point, I hate it when people try to dictate what I do. I get enough of that shit from the media. I don't need it from people I know.

"Come on, man, I heard you were negotiating with Spielberg," he says.

I shrug my shoulders. "Anything could have happened," I reply. "Look, Garrett, regardless of all this shit, I'm interested, okay?"

"Alright, man, alright," he says, holding his hands up in a conciliatory manner. "Spielberg's loss is my gain," he adds with a joker grin.

"Whatever … I'm in."

XXX

* * *

**AN: **Firstly, a reference and full credit to Anchorman for Edward's insult about the vegan food. God, I love that movie so much.

So, Edward's in. Do you think this will be an easy ride for him to get to 100% again? Or, well, 80% ...

Next chapter, let's meet Bella.

In case there are those of you reading my other story, I'm about 2K words from finishing the next chapter. Work and Uni have been really, really crazy. Trying to a do a bit every day.

Take care and thank you for your support.

Cheers

HFW


End file.
